


Surreale!

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock & John meet Benedict & Martin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa succederebbe se Sherlock e John fossero reali e incontrassero Benedict e Martin impegnati a interpretarli?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surreale!

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti.  
> Oggi pubblico questa idiozia che ho partorito un po' di tempo fa...   
> So cosa state pensando. Sì, sono pazza. Sì, non ho molto altro da fare.  
> In ogni caso, spero che questa shot non vi faccia troppo schifo.  
> Ovviamente, nessuno dei personaggi o degli attori mi appartiene. Purtroppo.  
> Buona lettura.

**_Surreale!_**  
  
Avevano appena risolto un caso e stavano rientrando a casa. Il detective era decisamente contrariato perché, il caso che sperava essere complesso e affascinante, si era rivelato di una banalità incredibile.  
 _NO-IO-SO._  
Erano quasi arrivati a destinazione quando il taxi dovette deviare.  
“Baker Street è a un isolato da qui. Non tenti di imbrogliarci, non siamo turisti.” ammonì il detective.  
“Lo so che non siete turisti, ma la strada qui è bloccata. Sembra stiano girando un film o qualcosa del genere.” spiegò il tassista con sufficienza.  
“Un film? E si permettono di bloccare un intero isolato per questo? Si fermi. Proseguiamo a piedi.” decise Sherlock Holmes all’improvviso.  
Il consulente investigativo scese e pagò la corsa, seguito a ruota dal suo amico, nonché coinquilino, collega e blogger, John Watson.  
“Sherlock, io avrei pagato volentieri di più per non fare questo pezzo a piedi. Sono stanco e fa freddo.”  
“Voglio vedere di cosa si tratta.”  
“Da quando ti interessi di queste cose?”  
“Da quando bloccano la strada che porta a casa nostra.”  
John sbuffò e lo seguì. Era inutile cercare di fargli cambiare idea, faceva meno fatica ad accontentarlo.  
Superate le barriere che bloccavano l'accesso alle auto e girato l'angolo, si trovarono di fronte a una scena agghiacciante. In un marciapiede transennato, sostavano centinaia di persone, la maggior parte delle quali donne e ragazze, con macchine fotografiche e cellulari pronte a immortalare i loro beniamini. Sherlock sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa mentre John si mise a ridere divertito.  
“Guarda, John. È terrificante.”  
“Ma no, sono solo fans entusiasti. Non c'è nulla di male.”  
“Cosa stanno filmando? Cosa crea tutto questo scompiglio?”  
“Non saprei, potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa... Oh, cielo.” esclamò all'improvviso l'ex medico militare guardando in fondo alla strada e riconoscendo qualcuno o qualcosa. “Credo di aver capito. E credo che dovremmo andarcene.”  
“Perché? Cosa hai capito?”  
Prima che John potesse replicare, vennero raggiunti da una donna che li guardò a mala pena e gli mise in mano dei fogli.  
“Benedict, Martin, ecco le vostre battute. Mi raccomando non possiamo perdere molto tempo. Ci serve questa luce. Altrimenti dovremo rifarlo domani e sinceramente non ne posso più di queste fan urlanti.”  
“Scusi?” domandò Sherlock confuso.  
“Andiamocene...” ripeté John con tono spaventato. “Mi scusi, ma ci ha confusi con qualcun altro. Riprenda i suoi copioni, noi andiamo via.” aggiunse poco dopo restituendo i fogli alla donna e trascinando via da lì il suo compagno.  
“Non capisco, John. Cosa succede?”  
“Sherlock, non lo vuoi sapere, fidati di me.”  
Il consulente non si arrese e si bloccò spingendo John contro un muro.  
“Voglio saperlo, John. Ora.” pretese irritato trattenendolo per il bavero della giacca.  
“Oh, Gesù...” imprecò il medico passandosi una mano sulla faccia. “ _È su di te. O meglio su di noi.”_  
“Cosa? Che cosa è su di noi?”  
“Stanno girando una serie tv che parla di noi due. Si intitola “Sherlock” e ha parecchio successo.”  
“John, sai che non capisco le tue battute.”  
“Non è una battuta. Quella signora, poco fa, ci ha scambiato per i due attori che interpretano...  _noi_.”  
Sherlock si accigliò.  
“E tu lo sapevi?”  
“Sì, certo, ma non avevo idea che girassero proprio dietro l'angolo di casa.”  
“Lo sapevi e non me lo hai detto?”  
“ _L'ho fatto!_  Ogni mese ti do anche l'assegno relativo ai diritti che ti riguardano...”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì, non lo hai notato quando lo hai incassato? Era quello con tanti zeri!”  
“Non faccio caso agli zeri... E se non me lo ricordassi tu mi scorderei anche di depositare gli assegni.”  
“Oh, beh, beato te che non hai bisogno di preoccuparti di sciocchezze come i soldi...”replicò il dottore sarcastico.  
“In ogni caso, quando me lo hai detto?”  
“Siamo in trattativa da più di un anno! Te ne avrò parlato decine di volte... Quelli della BBC hanno letto il mio blog e gli è piaciuto. Mi hanno convocato per una proposta e quando te ne ho parlato tu hai annuito dicendo “Come vuoi, John”, e quindi ho accettato. Insomma, sono tanti soldi, e io non vengo da una famiglia ricca come la tua.”  
“Non posso credere che tu abbia permesso una cosa simile. Ci sono due caricature di noi due laggiù?” chiese il detective incredulo. “Chi sono? Voglio vederli.” aggiunse poco dopo sempre più irritato.  
“No, Sherlock, no. Ci saranno guardie del corpo, eccetera... Evitiamo di finire in carcere, per favore.” lo implorò l’amico desiderando di non essere uscito di casa quel giorno.  
“Voglio solo vederli. Non farò niente.”  
“No, Sherlock, tu sei incapace di non fare niente. Ti conosco.”  
“Se preferisci torna a casa,  _Martin._  Io vado a indagare sul mio alter ego.” concluse Sherlock proseguendo deciso.  
“Sai bene che non ti lascio solo, pazzo bastardo.” replicò John seguendolo.  
I due tornarono sui loro passi e, seminascosti da un camion, osservarono il centro della scena. Poco dopo videro due uomini scendere da un auto. Uno dei due era alto, vestito di scuro e con dei riccioli neri.  _Tinti_ , notò subito Sherlock. L'altro era più basso e vestito in maniera molto più casual, jeans, maglione e giacca. Aveva i capelli biondo cenere e grandi occhi blu da cucciolo. I due parlavano fra loro e ridevano mentre salutavano i loro fans.  
“Sono quei due.” disse il detective con un sospiro di rassegnazione. “Non posso crederci. Quel tizio nemmeno mi somiglia!”  
“Beh, in realtà sembrate gemelli...” obbiettò l'amico con tono vago.  
“Cosa? Scherzi? Cosa avremmo in comune? Quell'uomo non è neanche veramente moro!”  
“Ok, ti concedo i capelli, ma per il resto è te. Quando ho visto le prime foto pubblicitarie non volevo crederci,  _ma lui è te_. È la tua fotocopia.”  
“Assurdo. E che mi dici del tuo sosia, dottore? Ti piace?”  
“Ma... Piacere è una parola grossa, ma mi sta bene. Ed è piuttosto bravo.”  
“Non posso ancora credere a tutto questo. È surreale!”  
“Sì, un po'... Ora possiamo tornare a casa? Potrai documentarti su internet.” cercò di convincerlo con tono implorante.  
“No, voglio vederli da vicino.”  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato e lo seguì. Non sarebbe finita. E lui voleva solo tornare a casa, mettere le pantofole e bere una tazza di tè...  
Girarono intorno all'isolato in modo da sbucare esattamente dall'altro lato e trovandosi a solo qualche decina di metri dagli attori. Stavano girando una scena e, dopo averla ripetuta più volte per riprenderla da varie angolazioni, venne decretata la fine delle riprese. Sherlock osservò i loro sosia dirigersi nella loro direzione parlando e ridendo e si decise a bloccarli.  
“No, Sherl...” cercò di bloccarlo il suo amico, ma invano.  
Il detective di fermò esattamente di fronte all'attore che lo impersonava, bloccandogli la strada, e iniziò a guardarlo con sospetto.  
“Salve.” replicò l'uomo confuso. “Posso aiutarla?”  
“Lei interpreta me. ME. Se ne rende conto?”  
“Oh, ma allora lei è Mr. Holmes! È un vero onore conoscerla, il mio nome è Bened...”  
“Lei è consapevole di non somigliarmi affatto?” lo bloccò il detective con tono accusatorio. “Né nell'aspetto né nella postura, nell'atteggiamento e sicuramente non nel modo di parlare.”  
“Beh, ecco, mi spiace di non essere all'altezza delle sue aspettative, ma se lei volesse indicarmi come migliorarmi gliene sarei grato.”  
Sherlock si raddrizzò, sorpreso. In qualche modo quell'uomo gentile stava solleticando la sua vanità. Lo osservò con attenzione, ma poteva dedurre molto poco da lui, visto che indossava un costume. O meglio, era un costume per l'attore, per Sherlock erano abiti comunissimi, ma non poteva dedurre nulla da un travestimento.  
“ _Lei vuole dei consigli per interpretare me?_ ”  
“Beh, mi basterebbe osservarla per un po'. Sono bravo nelle imitazioni.”  
“Vuole forse fare di me una caricatura?”  
“No, assolutamente.”  
“Allora non deve semplicemente imitarmi. Pensavo che lei  _recitasse_ , lasci le imitazioni ai clown.”  
“Sì, beh, intendevo questo, in effetti.”  
“Tuttavia, se vuole possiamo discuterne. Venga con me.” concluse il consulente dirigendosi in un caffè lì di fronte seguito a ruota dall'uomo che lo interpretava.  
“Surreale.” commentò John scuotendo la testa sorpreso.  
“Ehi, lei è il Dr. Watson?”  
Voltandosi si rese conto di trovarsi faccia a faccia con il suo alter ego. Sembrava la brutta trama di un film di serie B.  
“Ehm... Ecco, sì. Piacere di conoscerla, Mr. Freeman.”  
“Piacere mio.” replicò l'altro stringendogli la mano. “Quindi è a lei che dobbiamo tutto. Insomma, so che nasce tutto dal suo blog. L'ho letto, è divertente.”  
“Grazie. In realtà nasce tutto da Sherlock, io mi limito a riportarlo.”  
“Certo... Deve averne di pazienza lei per sopportarlo. Io credo che lo avrei buttato dalla finestra dopo trenta secondi. Certe volte, quando Ben dice le battute, è in serio rischio di vita.”  
“Effettivamente è una lotta continua. Molto spesso vorrei gonfiargli la faccia di pugni...”  
“E mi dica, è vero che voi due... insomma, siete amanti? Perché dalla sceneggiatura non è chiaro e avrei davvero bisogno di capire come mi devo comportare.”  
“No, non lo siamo. Il nostro rapporto è di sola amicizia. Siamo molto legati, ma non c'è niente di sessuale.”  
“Ah. Ma siete etero o gay?”  
“Io sono etero e lui...  _non ne ho idea_.”  
Entrambi gli uomini scoppiarono a ridere e poi decisero di raggiungere le rispettive controparti dentro al caffè.  
Trovarono i due uomini seduti uno di fronte all'altro, rigidi come due fusi, impegnati a osservarsi.  
“Sherlock...” balbettò John rendendosi conto improvvisamente che gli sembrava di vederci doppio.  
Entrambi gli uomini si voltarono a fissarli e per un attimo ebbe il dubbio di avere le allucinazioni. Poi uno dei due scoppiò a ridere, rivelandosi come l'attore, mentre lo Sherlock Holmes originale rimaneva serio e compassato.  
“John, tu credi davvero che ci sia una somiglianza?”  
“John, tu credi davvero che ci sia una somiglianza?” ripeté l'altro imitando il modo di parlare alla perfezione.  
“Oh, per l'amor del cielo, smettetela o mi manderete al manicomio.” replicò sconvolto mentre il suo sosia rideva.  
“Lei deve essere il Dr. Watson.” disse  _l'altro Sherlock_  alzandosi per stringergli la mano.  
In realtà la somiglianza era davvero impressionante, con la differenza che Mr. Cumberbatch non era sempre glacialmente serio come il suo coinquilino.  
“Piacere di conoscerla Mr. Cum...”  
“Oh, no, la prego. Mi chiami pure Benedict. Il mio cognome è impronunciabile per il novanta per cento delle persone.”  
“Oh, certo, allora lei può chiamarmi John.” disse infine stringendo la mano a quell'uomo e trovandolo sinceramente simpatico.  
“Direi che possiamo andare ora, John.” lo interruppe Sherlock con il suo solito tono gelido. “La televisione non fa per me. Non riesco proprio a capirne il fascino. Arrivederci, signori.” concluse uscendo come una furia all'esterno.  
“Ehm, scusatelo. Sapete... Sociopatico.” balbettò per scusarsi con i due uomini appena conosciuti. “Comunque, è stato davvero un piacere. Non vedo l'ora di vedere la serie. Arrivederci.”  
Uscì di corsa dal caffè raggiungendo il suo amico che stava già camminando con passo spedito.  
“Sherlock, sei stato scortese. Dopotutto eri tu che volevi conoscerli, ricordi?”  
“Quell'attore voleva vedere come mi comporto normalmente, e così ho fatto. Se è bravo, gli servirà più di un anno di esercitazioni.”  
John scosse la testa divertito.  
“Allora vuoi dire che ti è piaciuto?”  
“Pensavo peggio, lo ammetto. È bravo. Ma non mi somiglia per niente. Hai visto che strane labbra? E il suo mento? Santo cielo, quando ride si sdoppia... Una cosa agghiacciante.”  
“Sherlock, tu puoi anche non crederci, ma tu e quell'uomo siete due gocce d'acqua. Con la differenza che lui ride ogni tanto, non come un sociopatico di mia conoscenza...”  
“ _Io rido_.” contestò Sherlock fermandosi in mezzo alla strada e bloccandogli il passo.  
“Ah sì? Quando è stata l'ultima volta?”  
“Ecco... Non ne tengo certo il conto.”  
“Io sì. Buckingham Palace.” disse John con tono divertito.  
A quel punto, il detective si mise realmente a ridere, ricordando quello che era successo in quella occasione.  
“Ok, ok, tu ridi. Anche se decisamente di rado...” ammise John lasciandosi contagiare dall’ilarità dell’amico. “E sappi che quando ridi, anche tu hai il mento che si sdoppia.” concluse  riprendendo a camminare con passo deciso.  
“Come?” esclamò sorpreso l'altro e poi iniziò a seguirlo. “John, aspetta, non è vero...” gli urlò dietro cercando di fermarlo.  
   
A distanza, i due uomini rimasti nel caffè li stavano osservando dalla finestra.  
“Cosa ne pensi?”  
“Il Dr. Watson è il classico brav'uomo. Gentile e affidabile. Mr. Holmes è un arrogante stronzetto, ma è un genio quindi bisogna perdonarglielo. È questo il concetto della serie, no?”  
“Mi toccherà fare l'arrogante stronzetto o quello tornerà a lamentarsi.”  
“Fortunatamente è una cosa che ti riesce bene.” concluse l'altro ridendo mentre sorseggiava la sua tazza di caffè e trascinando anche il collega in una risata incontrollata.  
  
Fine.  
 


End file.
